Fighting to Come Home
by davis32
Summary: AU. Sequel to Coming Home. Soldier Katniss Everdeen has returned to the fighting in Aftghanistan and is fighting for her life so she can return home to her blonder haired baker.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 1

It had been three months since Katniss Everdeen had left her home town of District 12 Oregon. She Johanna and Finnick had been in Afghanistan for almost two months, they had seen plenty of minor fights but nothing big and nothing that left any serious injuries on them or any of their teammates. Peeta had surprised her the week before she deployed and showed up at Fort Benning in Georgia with Clove and Annie. He was only able to stay for two days which meant they didn't have much time to spend together, but it was still an amazing suprise. Now that she was in Afghanistan she and Peeta wrote letters to each other every week, and talked on the phone at least twice a week, but only when she was able to. She still talked to Prim and her mother and wrote letters to them as well, but she still missed them like crazy. And it was only going to get worse. Katniss' unit was getting ready to go on a two month mission where they wouldn't have any access to internet, phone, or any electricity at all. They wouldn't even be able to receive mail, which meant no contact with Peeta.

They were leaving for their mission the next morning so Katniss was calling her mother, Prim, and Peeta the night before. She had already talked to her mother and Prim so she was currently trying to get Peeta to answer the phone, finally on the third ring he answered.

"Hello" the familiar voice answered.

"Hey babe" Katniss said smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Katniss. How are you? God I've missed you so much" Peeta said.

Katniss gave a tiny laugh and said "I'm fine Peeta, how are you? I've missed you too, and it's only going to get worse. We're leaving for that two month mission tomorrow, which Johanna is excited about since we'll finally get some real action".

Peeta laughed a little sadly and said "I'm good, the gallery is doing well we've been doing new showings every week, and there not all of you. I'm sure Jo is excited for real action, but I'm nervous about you going babe".

Katniss sighed and leaned against the wall the phone was on and said "I know your nervous Peeta, I am too, but everything will be fine, Haymitch doesn't think it'll be that dangerous, just some hostiles that we'll easily be able to take down. I've only got five minutes left on the phone".

Peeta sighed and said "I hate the whole time limit crap on the phones. I love you Katniss, just be safe out there please, I need you to return home".

"I love you to Peeta, and you know I'll do everything in my power to return home. I have to go; I'll try to figure out a way to get word to you that I'm alright. I love you and try not to worry too much".

"I love you to Katniss, and I'll try but I'm not promising anything".

"Okay, love you, bye babe" Katniss said quickly.

"Love you too bye babe" Peeta said sadly and hung up.

Katniss hung up the phone and slowly walked back to her compartment that she of course shared with Johanna. Once in her compartment she made sure her equipment and bag was all ready to go, she double checked her weapons and first aid kits, and made sure her sniper was all ready to go. She and Johanna had an early dinner and went to bed early since they had to wake up before dawn to head out.

The next day Katniss loaded in the Humvee that Finnick drove with Johanna, and three other guys. They drove for eight hours before they stopped at a small base and left the Humvees and grabbed their equipment and continued on foot, walking well into the night, before they finally stopped and set up camp. Katniss and Finnick were the first pair on guard duty while the others slept. By the time they were woken up and suppose to get ready to move out again Katniss had only slept about four hours. In order to reach their location they had to walk for four hours which wasn't too bad, but since it was close to 100 degrees in January it was horrid in their uniforms with all of their gear on their backs. Once they were at their location they set up their base and quickly split up to scout the town. Katniss along with Johanna and a guy named Clark went into one of the taller buildings to set up the sniper point. They sat there for hours before they switched. This is how things went for two weeks; she was able to convince Haymitch to send word home to her mother and Peeta that she was fine.

They were on their third week on the mission when the fighting actually started; Katniss was on top of a building with Finnick, and Clark when the enemy fired on their ground squad which happened to be Johanna's. They returned fire and were starting to get everything under control when Katniss spotted three enemy snipers in three different buildings. She took the first one out easily and quickly turned to take out the other but Finnick had already done so she was getting aimed on the third when she noticed that the enemy was targeted on Finnick. Finnick was shooting at the enemy on the ground and had no idea he was in the kill zone of an enemy sniper.

Without thinking Katniss sprinted at Finnick, every sound disappeared, she could hear the enemy sniper fire, she flung all of her weight at Finnick hitting him in the side, she felt the familiar feel of the bullet hitting her in the same shoulder she was shot in the first time. The pain was exactly as she remembered; she rolled off Finnick and placed her hand on the wound putting pressure on it. Finnick was able to shoot the enemy sniper while Clark radioed for the medic and applied bandages on her shoulder. Katniss stared at the sunny blue sky focusing on her breathing and thinking of Peeta. Her thoughts were interrupted when Finnick's angry face hovered above hers.

"What the hell were you thinking Katniss?" Finnick yelled at her.

Katniss managed a smile and said "I was saving your life. You were in the kill zone of the enemy sniper. Even if I did shot him you still would have been killed. Annie need's you Finnick, your kids need you".

Finnick's face softened a bit and he said "Jesus Christ Katniss, what about your mother, and sister, and Peeta?"

Katniss gritted her teeth as the medic pushed extremely hard on her shoulder, once she was able to talk again she replied "You have a wife and children Finnick, they need you more. I know it would be hard for my family and Peeta but imagine what it would be like for your kids if they lost you".

Finnick closed his eyes and squeezed her hand "Thank you Katniss. I owe you my life".

Katniss smiled and said "You would do the same if I were in your position. Now you can repay me by staying by my side while they clean me up, you know how much I hate being sewed up".

Finnick smiled and said "Okay I can do that. You know Peeta is gonna freak when he finds out right?"

Katniss' smile immediately faltered "Shit. Well at least I'll be able to tell him when we return back from this mission which is in another three weeks".

"Yeah, come on Clark has it dressed let's get you downstairs to the medics so they can sew your sorry ass up" Finnick said smirking.

Finnick easily picked her up bridal style and carried her to the medics where he sat her on a table and they gave her some pain meds while they cleaned and sewed up the two bullet holes since it went in the front and out the back. True to his word Finnick sat there the whole time and held her hand.

Forty minutes later she was completely done and getting ready to be discharged when Johanna and Haymitch came into the med ward.

"Well good news sweetheart, I got a hold of your mother and lover boy and told them what happened to you" Haymitch said smirking.

"You what, why would you do that?" Katniss yelled.

"I figured they should know. We're heading back to the base tonight, there sending helicopters to retrieve us, we got rid of the enemy, and we've got a couple guys who need to be cleaned up in the hospital at the base. Your mother expects a call from you once we get back" Haymitch said.

Katniss scowled and looked at Johanna "You told him to call them didn't you?"

Johanna smiled and said "You know I did, they needed to know brainless".

Katniss sighed and said "I hate you two".

Johanna laughed and slapped her on her injured shoulder causing Katniss to scream in pain "Sorry didn't realize that was the bad one".

Breathing heavily Katniss glared at Johanna and said "Just wait, one of these day's I'm going to kill you in your sleep".

Before an argument could start Haymitch stepped in the middle and said "Come on we've got forty minutes before we have to leave, get your shit together and meet at the helipads" and with that Haymitch stalked off.

Katniss sighed and got off the bed to go pack her things. The entire time she was dreading the phone call that she would have to make home. She was hoping to be able to tell them in three weeks once her shoulder was healed and everything was fine, now she would have to deal with a hysterical Prim, and trying to be strong but worried mother. And of course her over protective and over worrying boyfriend. It was going to be a long talk on the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 2

They had arrived back at the base in the middle of the night; Katniss was exhausted so instead of calling home she followed Johanna back to their shared apartment and fell asleep in her still bloody uniform. The next day Katniss showered and had her shoulder cleaned again, which caused her to say every curse she knew at the medic in her head. After wards she stood by the phone in Haymitch's office that he was allowing her to use to call home.

"Hurry it up sweetheart, you've got an hour before were needed in command" Haymatich said from the door way.

Katniss took a deep breath and picked up the phone calling her mother and Prim first. The phone only rang once before her frantic mother answered the phone. "Hello, Katniss is that you".

"Yes mom it's me" Katniss said.

Her mother sighed and said "Oh thank God. Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine mom; did Haymitch tell you exactly what happened?" Katniss asked

"No he just told me that you were shot while in duty but that you were alive. He didn't say how bad it was, or anything. We've been worried sick, sitting by the phone waiting for you to call, Prim and I took the day off work, and Peeta's been here ever since I called refusing to leave".

Katniss closed her eyes and said "I'm so sorry, I don't know why Haymitch called you, we were still in the field, he should have waited until we got back to base".

"It's fine Katniss. Can you tell me what happened?" Her mom asked.

Katniss sighed "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I want to know what caused my daughter to be shot?" her mother said slightly angry.

Katniss sighed and said "Well I can't tell you what we were doing but we were on our mission like you knew about, Finnick and I along with another guy were scouted on a rough top when we started getting fired on, I was getting ready to take down an enemy when I noticed that he was targeted on Finnick. The shot would have killed him and even if I did shot him Finnick still would have been killed, so I ran at him and tackled him, the enemy fired and hit me in the shoulder. The same one I was first shot in, the bullet went straight through so I have stitches on both sides, luckily the bullet didn't cause any damp, I just have to get it cleaned every day, and continue to wear it in a brace for two weeks. So I'm perfectly fine".

She heard her mom sigh deeply; she could tell she was trying to fight back tears, "I'm so glad you're okay Katniss. Why did you do that? Why did you take that bullet for Finnick?"

"He has a wife and kids mom, I know it would be hard to lose me for you and Prim and Peeta but he has a family that needs him, I couldn't take a father away from his kids" Katniss said fighting back tears.

"Oh sweetie, you're so brave so kind, I don't know what I did to deserve a wonderful daughter like you Katniss. I'm not mad at what you did, I'm diffidently not happy about it but I am so glad you're okay" Her mom said no longer fighting tears.

"Thank you mom, I love you" Katniss said.

"I love you to sweetie. Peeta is asleep on the couch would you like me to wake him up so that you two can talk?" her mom asked.

"Please, I only have thirty minutes before I have to go" she replied.

"Okay just a minute, call me when you can be safe I love you" her mom said.

"Love you to" Katniss waiting for Peeta to come on the phone which made her heart beat quicken, she hadn't heard his voice in so long.

She didn't have to wait long before his beautiful voice came through the phone "Katniss, oh God, are you okay? Katniss what happened?" Peeta rushed out.

Hearing his voice made every fear she had come forward she started crying laying her head on the table, instantly Peeta tried to comfort her through the phone "Katniss baby don't cry, it's okay baby, don't cry".

"I… I'm so sorry Peeta. I didn't mean to get hurt I just had to protect Finnick, his family needs him. I'm so sorry Peeta, I love you so much" Katniss said.

Peeta sighed and said "It's okay baby I love you to, there's nothing to be sorry for. Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened?"

Katniss took a calming breath and retold him the story, Peeta was silent for a while so hesitantly Katniss asked "Peeta, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here Katniss. I… I just can't believe you did that, I mean think what losing you would do to your mother, and Prim, and me, Katniss I would be nothing without you".

"I know Peeta but I couldn't let Finnick's kids lose their father, I know what it's like to lose a parent and I don't wish that on anyone. He deserves to see his kids grow up Peeta" Katniss said strongly.

"And you deserve the chance to have a family Katniss" Peeta said angrily.

"And I can still have that chance, I'm perfectly fine Peeta" Katniss back just as angry.

"You could have died Katniss" Peeta yelled into the phone.

"I could have died even if I didn't save Finnick. You don't understand Peeta, Finnick is more than a friend to me he's like a brother; he would have done the same thing for me, just like Johanna would. Once you fight and bleed with these people they become more than friends. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Finnick or Johanna die knowing I could have tried to prevent it" Katniss said breathing heavily afterwards.

Peeta sighed and said "I know I don't understand and I probably never will. But for God's sake Katniss I thought I lost you, and then you tell me the reason why you were shot was because you tried to save someone else's life, it just made me so angry. You didn't even think about what losing you would mean to me".

Katniss took another calming breath and replied "I'm sorry Peeta, but if I had to choose to do it all over again, I would do the exact same thing. No children need to grow up without their parents".

"I don't know what to say to you anymore. It's like you refuse to think about your mom, Prim, and me and what losing you would do to us. I'm glad you're okay Katniss, and that Finnick is to, but I have to go, I need to be at the bakery soon. I love you Katniss, I'll talk to you later" Peeta said sadly.

Before he could hang up Katniss stopped him "Your being unreasonable Peeta. It's my life and if I choose to end it by saving one of my best friends so that he could see his kids grow up then you just need to except that. I love you to Peeta I'll call you next week" and with that she angrily hung up the phone. She laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes; she and Peeta had never fought like this. She felt horrible, she felt angry, and sad all at the same time. She didn't understand why Peeta couldn't see her reasoning, she knew it would practically kill Peeta to lose her, just like it would her to lose him but he also knew that her job was extremely dangerous.

Before she could get further into her thoughts Johanna came through the door "Come on brainless we need to be in command".

Katniss nodded her head and stood up from the desk walking towards Johanna. "Hey you alright Katniss?" Johanna asked.

"I'll tell you after command alright Jo" Katniss said heading towards command.

"Okay" silently the two friends walked towards command were Katniss was extremely grateful for the distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting to Come Home Chapter 3

After command Katniss sat down with Johanna in the cafeteria and told her about the fight that she and Peeta had. Johanna sat their quietly while Katniss explained everything and vented about how unfair Peeta was being.

Once Katniss was done Johanna spoke "I can see why both of you are upset. He's mad that you would risk yourself for someone without even thinking about how he or anyone else would feel. And you're mad that he doesn't understand your reasoning for it. You feel that even though you're in a serious relationship he has no right to be upset about the choices you make. Your used to being independent and not having to think about anyone else than your mother or Prim, who are used to you making crazy decisions, they know that no matter what they say you're going to do what you want when you want. Peeta doesn't quite get that yet, or at least not the full extent of it when it comes to you. This is a big fight that neither of you are willing to apologize for yet, so I think you both should just take some time for yourselves and calm down before you talk to each other".

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down in a place like this, were in the middle of a war Jo" Katniss said angrily.

Johanna smiled and said "We relax by the only way we know how. We go shooting of course".

Katniss smiled and said "That sounds great".

"I knew it would, now come on brainless lets go shoot the hell out of some targets" Johanna said standing up and heading towards their barracks to get their guns. Johanna was right shooting all of her anger out at the targets was great, she was still as upset, but she didn't feel like calling Peeta and giving him an ear full. She decided to take Johanna's advice and wait a couple days to call and talk to him. But it would have to be this week since they were heading back into the field on a mission in eight days. Even though her shoulder wasn't completely healed she was able to shoot her sniper just fine so they were letting her go.

After she and Johanna were done shooting she went back to her barracks to rest and work on some paperwork that needed to be done because of her accident. She had just finished all of the horrible paperwork and lay down on her bed to relax when there was a loud knocking on her door. Groaning she stood up opening the door facing a flustered looking Haymitch.

"Your boys been calling my office non-stop for the past hour, I'm about ready to head to wherever the hell you live and shoot him in the ass" Haymatich said angrily.

Katniss eye's widened "He's been calling you?" she asked completely shocked.

"Yes apparently your boy knows how to retrace phone numbers. He's driving me insane, every time I tell him he can't talk to you and hang up he calls right back. If my boss finds out about this all three of us are going to be in some big trouble sweet heart".

Katniss sighed "I'm sorry, I don't know how he knows how to do that. I'll talk to him, and get him to stop".

"You'd better sweetheart. Let's go" Haymitch said heading back towards his office. Haymitch opened the door for her and said "You've got an hour" before he shut the door behind her and walked off.

Katniss sighed and sat down in the chair waiting for him to call. Five minutes later the phone rang "Hello".

"Katniss, thank God I've been calling for over an hour" Peeta said.

"I know my boss told me. Do you have any idea how much trouble I could be in if the Major found out about this? What the hell were you thinking Peeta? Katniss asked angry.

"I'm sorry Katniss but I couldn't go without talking to you not knowing when I'd be able to talk to you next" Peeta said.

Katniss sighed "I was going to call in the next couple days when I calmed down and before we leave".

"You're leaving again? Katniss you were just shot, you shouldn't be going on another mission" Peeta said shocked.

"Peeta I'm fine. It's nothing major I can shoot just fine, and I can't turn my back on my orders" Katniss said.

Peeta took a deep breath before he spoke "I'm sorry Katniss, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just upset that you would put your life on the line like that".

"I put my life on the line when I first joined the army knowing I could be going to war. Peeta this is my job, it's dangerous, it's scary; it's going to leave me scared, but it's something I love, I can't imagine my life without the army in it".

"I know that Katniss, and I love you for that. I'm just so scared of losing you" Peeta said sadly.

"I made a promise to you Peeta. I'm going to return home to you. I love you Peeta and I don't want to lose you, and I really don't like fighting with you, but you have to understand that I make choices without thinking of the consequences until after it's done. I know were in a serious relationship Peeta but I make my choices without thinking of others and I know that makes me selfish, but it's something you're going to have to accept".

Peeta sighed and said "I know, I talked with your mom and she told me the exact same thing. I really am sorry Katniss, I love you".

Katniss smiled a little and said "I love you to Peeta, don't ever forget that, no matter what choices I make always know that I love you, and nothing's going to change that. But I have to go Haymitch is giving me the death glare. I'll call you again in a couple of days before we leave".

"Okay, be safe Katniss I love you" Peeta said.

"I love you to" Katniss said before hanging up. She took a deep breath and stood up walking out of Haymitch's office. "Thanks for letting me do that, he won't be calling again" she said before walking off and going to her barracks for some much needed sleep.

For the next couple of days Katniss did physical therapy for her shoulder as well as getting it cleaned which was still the worst part. She trained with her sniper and spent the days looking over the information packet they all got with details about their mission. It was the day that she was supposed to call home and talk to her mother, Prim, and Peeta. One of the guys from her unit came running around all of the barracks slightly out of breath saying that they were all needed in command immediately. Quickly she and Johanna got dressed and ran to command where almost everyone from her unit was sitting and waiting.

Major Coin stood up and said "All of you are being sent into battle. The enemy has started a full on attack in a city a couple of miles from here, and we need every unit we can get there, it looks like their trying to get closer to our base so that they can do an attack here. We cannot let that happen. You leave in three hours" Coin said and leaving the command room.

Immediately everyone got up and went to get ready, Katniss stood and went towards Haymitch, "Please call my family and tell what's going on".

Haymitch nodded his head "Okay sweet heart. You'd better get ready, this is pretty serious".

Katniss nodded her head and ran off towards her barracks, to get all of her stuff ready. Three hours later she was in a Humvee with Johann and Finnick heading towards a huge battle. Immediately they set up camp and went to join the party as Johanna called it, she and Johanna went to one of the higeher buildings and set up the sniper point. Katniss took a deep breath and closed her eyes, for the first time in a very long time she prayed to God. When she opened her eyes she faced a full out battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 4

It had been nine very long months since Katniss had deployed overseas. The only injuries she had received were the gun shot to her shoulder when she tackled Finnick saving his life. She had also received some minor injuries like a large piece of shrapnel in her right knee, along with some smaller pieces in her back. But in the army's point of view they were nothing serious and were easily fixed. Johanna had received a serious concussion when the shrapnel went into her leg and Finnick had come out fine besides some cuts and bruises. They had received orders two months ago that their current tour was done and they were being sent home for two months. But they didn't know if they would be coming back overseas or going back to Fort Benning after their two month leave was over. Finnick was going home to Colorado and had already left but Johanna and Katniss had created this plan to surprise everyone back in District 12.

Currently they were on a midnight flight to Portland where they would land and check into a hotel room and rent a car and then drive to District 12 and show up at Peeta's bakery while Johanna would go to Clove's office. The only person who knew was her mother, they planned that they would all go to dinner with Clove and Peeta and Prim and Rory and then Prim and Johanna would walk in surprising Prim.

They finally landed in Portland at two in the morning, they both were exhausted and weren't sure how they made it to the hotel room they booked. They both crashed in their uniforms and didn't wake up until almost ten the next morning. Quickly they both showered and dressed and got into their rental car driving the long two hours to District 12. When they got closer to town Katniss called her mother and told her they were pulling into town, so her mother called Peeta's bakery and told his workers that Katniss was on her way, she did the same thing for Clove's office.

Once in town they drove to Katniss's apartment and dropped all of their things off, to help disguise themselves through town they put hats and sunglasses on which helped since it was the middle of August and hot. Once outside Johanna spoke "So I'll see you and lover boy tonight at the restaurant when we surprise Prim right?"

Katniss nodded her head "Yeah, I'll see you tonight. I have fun with Clove" Katniss said smirking.

Johanna laughed and said "Have fun with lover boy brainless. See you in a couple of hours" the two friends turned separate ways and headed towards their destinations. Once outside Mellark bakery Katniss looked inside the window to see Peeta's two assistants working the front which meant Peeta was in the back which was perfect.

Taking a deep breath she stepped inside and walked towards the counter patiently waiting in line once she got the front she took off her sunglasses causing the worker to smile and say "Just stand to the side over there and I'll call him out saying a customer has a question for you".

Katniss smiled and said "Thanks" she removed her sunglasses and hat and let her hair fall down in waves. She stood with her back to him so that he wouldn't see her at first she could her the worker go in the back and say "Peeta there's a customer out front that needs to talk to you".

"Alright I'll be right there" Peeta said. Just hearing his voice made her heart beat quicken and bring a smile to her face. She could hear his heavy footsteps across the floor when she guessed that he was about half way towards her she slowly turned around.

One she was fully turned around and he could fully see her, he stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw dropping open and a surprised expression on his face. Katniss smiled he looked so adorable, "Hi Peeta" she said.

"Katniss" Peeta whispered before he charged at her wrapping her in strong bone crushing hug, he picked her up and spun her around while kissing her hair and repeating her name over and over.

Once he finally sat her down he put his forehead against hers and whispered "Are you really here?"

Katniss smiled with tears in her eyes and placed her hand on his check "I'm really here Peeta".

Peeta smiled and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss that made her weak in the knees. Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck, she needed him to be closer, being away from the person you love the most in your life for nine months is excruciating. When they pulled away everyone in the bakery started clapping and cheering, causing Peeta and Katniss to blush, Katniss hid her face in Peeta's shirt not wanting to come out. She had forgotten that the bakery was completely full with customers. Once everyone stopped clapping and cheering Peeta looked towards his assistants and said "I'm taking the rest of the day off" and with that he grabbed Katniss' hand and pulled her outside.

Laughing Katniss quickly caught up to him so that they were walking side by side "Someone's eager aren't they" Katniss said.

Peeta smiled "Of course I'm eager I haven't seen my beautiful, smart, strong, courageous, brave, and incredibly sexy girlfriend in nine months".

Katniss stopped and tugged on his hand making him look at her she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him when she pulled away she said "You really know how to charm a girl don't you Mr. Mellark".

Peeta smiled and said "I only know how to charm you Ms. Everdeen. Now come on were wasting time" he picked her up bridal style and ran the short distance to her apartment where he through open her door kicking it shut and quickly heading towards her bedroom.

_Johanna and Clove_

Once at Clove's office she had the secretary call Clove and tell her she would be needed in the meeting room in twenty minutes, Johanna sat in the room on the other side of the room with her back towards the door. Johanna had never felt so nervous and excited in her life, not even when she first went to Iraq. Twenty minutes later she heard the door open and Clove speak "Hello Mrs. Clark. My name is Clove and I'll be talking with you about your husband's last wishes when it came to his will".

Johanna smiled she feel for her set up, obviously Johanna wasn't married. Johanna stood and slowly turned around to face Clove. "Hello Clove" Johanna said with her normal smirk.

Clove stood there completely shocked "Johanna, what are you doing here?"

"Obviously I'm here to see my girlfriend after nine months" Johanna said walking around the table towards her.

"Jo" Clove whispered before she broke into tears and ran into Johanna's arm. The two just stood there embracing each other, both with tears running down their faces.

Johanna pulled away and said "You've made me soft Clove".

Clove laughed and whipped away her tears "How did I do that?"

"Your making me cry, I never cry, and I've been through a lot. Now I understand how Katniss can be so soft with Peeta" Johanna said laughing, and pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss.

_Katniss and Peeta_

"Do we really have to go to dinner tonight? I was hoping we could stay locked up in your room until tomorrow?" Peeta said wiggling his eyebrows at Katniss.

Katniss smiled and pushed on Peeta's chest pushing him away from her. "Come on it's supposed to be a surprise for Prim she doesn't know I'm home. Besides I promise you we can lock ourselves in your apartment all day tomorrow". Katniss said.

Peeta sighed "Alright, but understand I'm only doing this for you and Prim".

"I understand. Now come on, let's go" Katniss said dragging Peeta out of the apartment and downstairs to her truck.

When they pulled up to the restaurant Johanna and Clove were already there sitting at the table Katniss' mother had reserved for them, and the Hawthorne's.

"Jeez what took you so long brainless?" Johanna said.

"Peeta here didn't want to leave the bed. I had to promise that we wouldn't leave the apartment all day tomorrow" Katniss said taking a drink of water.

Peeta blushed and said "You weren't supposed to tell anyone".

Johanna laughed and said "Oh lover boy your so naïve Katniss tells me everything. And I mean everything" Johanna said drawing out the last word and winking at Peeta.

Peeta's turned the color of a tomato and turned to Katniss looking horrified. Katniss laughed and said "She's only teasing" Peeta immediately relaxed and Katniss mumbled "A little bit".

Peeta turned to her and she said "What?" Looking all innocent.

Peeta narrowed his eyes and he whispered "We'll talk about this later".

Johanna couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing so hard she had to lean on Clove for support.

Katniss' phone vibrated and she looked at the text that her mother sent her. "The Hawthrone's and my mom are their way now. Prim and Rory will be here in twenty minutes" Katniss said.

"Alright let's get ready for the water works" Johanna said.

"Oh like your one to talk Jo" Clove said.

"Oh you must tell Clove, did Jo get a little emotional when she saw you again?" Katniss asked teasingly.

Johanna scowled and said "Of course I didn't brainless".

Clove smiled and looked at Katniss and mouthed 'She did'. Katniss started laughing and said "God I would pay good money to see that".

Johanna narrowed her eyes and kicked Katniss in the shin's underneath the table "Shut it brainless".

Katniss rubbed her shins and said "Don't make me hurt you Jo".

"I'd like to see you try brainless" Johanna said.

"Oh come on Jo let's go" Katniss said standing up, instantly Johanna stood up as well and the two girls stood glaring at each other.

Peeta stood up and said "Okay let's come down you two".

"Stay out of this Peeta" Katniss said still glaring at Johanna.

The two glared at each other for a couple of minutes before they both started laughing at one another. They sat back down and waited for her mother and the Hawthrone's arrived.

Her mother was the first one to walk into their private area at the restaurant "Katniss" her mother said rushing towards her oldest daughter.

Immediately Katniss stood up and headed towards her mother, embracing her in a hug "Oh sweetie I missed you so much" her mother said into her hair.

"I missed you to mom" Katniss said back.

Her mother pulled away letting Hazel hug her "It's good to have you back safely Katniss" Hazel said.

"It's good to be back Hazel" Next Katniss hugged Vick telling him that he was growing too tall and picked little Posy up into her arms and hugged the little girl. After Katniss sat Posy back down she surprised everyone by running and jumping into Johanna's lap, wrapping her little arms around the young woman's neck.

"I'm glad your back Jo Jo, we can play Barbie's again" Posy said.

Johanna sat with her eye's wide not knowing what to do. Slowly she wrapped her arms around the little girl and she said "Of course we can play Barbie's again Posy".

Clove put her hand on Johanna's shoulder and smiled, Katniss stood with her mother and Hazel smiling.

"Rory texted me they'll be here in five minutes" Vick said.

"Okay Katniss I'm going to have you leave the room and then I'll have Vick come get you and then you can come in and surprise Prim. By Johanna being in here she'll be totally confused, it'll be perfect" Her mother said.

Katniss nodded her head gave Peeta a brief kiss and stepped into the hallway walking down a little bit so that Prim wouldn't see her when she came in. She could hear Prim and Rory come in and say Hi to everyone, "Johanna what are you doing here?" Prim said really high pitched.

Vick then poked his head out and waved her in "What is going on? Why is Johanna here? Where is Katniss?" Prim said sounding close to tears her voice kept going up higher and higher the more she spoke.

Katniss stood inside the doorway looking at the back of her sister, Rory noticed her and smiled and took a step away from Prim. "Someone tell me what's going on? Peeta please" Prim said now pleading with Peeta.

Peeta smiled and said "Turn around Prim".

Slowly Prim turned around and faced Katniss. Prim gasped and ran towards her sister developing her in a bone crushing hug. Katniss hugged her back, the two sisters just stood there hugging each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 5

Finally the two sisters pulled apart "Oh my God Katniss when did you get home?" Prim asked.

"Jo and I flew in last night, drove into town this morning. Mom, Jo and I planned to surprise everyone" Katniss said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Prim smiled and said "Well you diffidently surprised me".

Katniss smiled and wrapped her arm around her little sister "I think we surprised everyone" Katniess bent her head to whisper in her sister's ear "Johanna even cried".

Prim kept a good poker face and just smiled together the two sisters sat down at the table with their boyfriends next to them. Peeta sat down and kissed the side of Katniss' head "I'm glad your home".

Katniss smiled and turned her head putting her hand on his cheek "You have no idea how glad I am to be home with you" she kissed him briefly on the lips before she turned back to everyone sitting at the table.

"So Katniss how long are you and Johanna home for?" Hazel asked.

"It's only two months this time" Katniss said.

"Oh well at least your home for a little bit" Hazel said smiling.

"So now that the water works are over with let's get to eating" Johanna said rubbing her hands together.

Everyone laughed and started looking at the menu's to order their dinners. Forty minutes later once everyone was done eating the Hawthorne's said goodbye and headed home the only one who stayed was of course Rory.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow Katniss?" Prim asked.

Katniss smiled sheepishly and said "Peeta and I have plans already. But we can hang out all day the next day".

Prim laughed and said "Oh you two made plans did you? What kind of plans?"

"The kind of plans that involve never leaving the bedroom" Johanna said.

Peeta and Katniss both blushed while everyone else laughed. Her mother stood up and said "Well I think it's time we all head out don't you think Prim and Rory".

"Yeah we'll let you two go and lock yourselves in your apartments" Prim said laughing. Prim stood and hugged Katniss whispering in her ear "Try not to make me an aunt any time soon okay".

Katniss blushed and said "Believe me that's not happening for a long time".

The two separated and everyone said good bye, once inside Katniss' truck Peeta spoke "What did Prim whisper to you when you guys were hugging?"

"Oh uhh it was nothing" Katniss said, she really did not want to have this conversation with Peeta.

"Come on Katniss just tell me what it is" Peeta said squeezing her hand.

Katniss sighed as she pulled into her apartment building parking lot. "Prim told me not to make her an aunt anytime soon". Katniss opened the truck door getting out and heading into the building.

Peeta ran to catch up to her he grabbed her elbow and pulled her to look at him "Why are you acting so weird, she was just teasing you".

"I'm not acting weird I just didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd start talking about kids, and I really don't want to have that conversation" Katniss said turning around and going upstairs to her apartment. She opened her door leaving it open knowing Peeta would follow her into the apartment. Just as she thought Peeta walked in and shut the door.

"Why don't you want to talk about having kids Katniss? What's so wrong about talking about it?" Peeta said.

Katniss sighed "Because this is a hard conversation that I don't want to have".

"Do you not want kids Katniss?" Peeta asked.

Katniss closed her eyes "No I don't want kids Peeta".

"I… I don't know what to say" Peeta said sitting on down on the couch.

Katniss sighed and walked towards him sitting on the coffee table in front of him she put her hand on her leg and said "This is why I didn't want to have this conversation, at least not right now. Peeta you have to understand that my career choice is dangerous and extremely difficult to plan a family with. I still have four years left on my contract, I don't even know if I want to stay in the army or if I want to get out".

Peeta's eyes flew open and he sat up "What do you mean you don't know if you're going to get out or not?"

"Peeta the army is my life, I love being in the army, it's the only thing that has ever made sense to me. I don't know what I would do after leaving it, and staying at home raising children is not a dream of mine, it never has nor will it ever be" Katniss said.

"I understand that you love the army Katniss, but don't you want to have a job that doesn't require so much of you both mentally and physically. Don't you want to be able to be with me all the time and to raise a couple of kids? I'm not asking you to be a stay at home mother I know that isn't you" Peeta said gently.

"Peeta I just turned twenty four, I'm not ready to be married and have kids. Why would I bring a child into this world when I wouldn't even be able to see it grow up because my job keeps me away for so long".

Peeta sighed and grabbed her hand rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb "I'm sorry I pushed the subject Katniss. Even though we've been together for almost a year now it's too early to be talking about this kind of stuff. Right now I just want to be with you and kiss every inch of your body".

Katniss smiled and said "I want to do exactly that as well". Peeta smiled and stood up quickly picking her up bridal style and heading towards her bedroom.

**AN: I know this chapter is really short, and it's been taking me forever to update but I've been super busy with my other stories plus working and going to school. Plus I've had a really hard time thinking of what to write about. So I just want to say I'm sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 6

Katniss had been home two weeks and they had been the worst and best two weeks of her life. She was having a great time hanging out with Prim and her mother, but things with Peeta were awkward, there was a large elephant whenever they were in a room together, and Katniss had no idea how to fix it. Currently Katniss was sitting on her mother's couch watching Bridesmaids with Prim and Johanna. Katniss wasn't even paying attention to the movie she was too busy thinking about how to fix things with Peeta she was only here for another six weeks, and she didn't want those six weeks to be like this.

Finally Prim paused the movie and turned to Katniss "Alright what's wrong Katniss, you're not even laughing, Johanna's almost peed herself and your just sitting her looking like someone kicked your dog. What's wrong?"

Katniss sighed "Peeta and I are in this weird funk ever since I got home. We started talking about kids and I told him that I don't know if I want kids. And now everything is awkward and tense when were alone".

Prim scooted over on the couch wrapping her arm around her older sisters shoulders "Did you tell him why you don't want kids?"

"Yeah I did but he wants them so bad I don't know what to do to fix things?" Katniss said.

"Just confront him about it be up front tell him that right now you don't see yourself having children but that shouldn't affect your relationship since you're not even married or plan on getting married, right now your dating and trying to get to know each other while your off fighting for your life" Johanna said.

Katniss smiled "When did you get so good at relationships Jo?"

Johanna shrugged "I'm just that talented brainless".

Katniss laughed and said "Turn the movie back on I need to be able to laugh and enjoy this vacation while I can".

Prim smiled and turned the movie back on, Katniss relaxed and enjoyed the movie not even thinking about Peeta until after the movie and she was on her way to the bakery to talk to him. The bakery was already closed so she parked in the back and went upstairs to his apartment. Peeta answered the door wearing jeans and a black shirt "Hey" Peeta said kissing her cheek and stepping to the side so she could enter.

"We need to talk Peeta?" Katniss went to sit on the couch but stopped short when she saw a little girl with blonde hair sitting on the couch playing with a couple of Barbie's.

Peeta stepped behind her smiling at the little girl "This is Gracie, Delly's daughter Delly has a date and I offered to babysit".

Katniss nodded her head well that completely ruins them talking Katniss thought in her head Katniss smiled at the little girl before turning to Peeta and saying "Can we talk in the kitchen?'

Peeta nodded before sitting on the couch next to the little girl "Gracie I'm going to be in the kitchen okay I'll make you some cookies okay".

The little girl smiled and said "Okay Uncle Peeta can they be chocolate chip cookies?"

Peeta smiled and said "Anything you want sweetie". Peeta stood up and followed Katniss into the kitchen. "Okay so what do you want to talk about?" Peeta said getting the ingredients out to make the cookies.

Katniss leaned against the counter taking a deep breath "We need to talk about what happened when I got home. Ever since I said I don't want kids everything has been tense and awkward between us and I want it to stop, I'm not going through six weeks of this. Peeta I don't see myself having kids right now and I don't understand why it's such a problem, were not married and were not engaged".

Peeta turned around to face her "It's a problem Katniss because I want to marry you some day and I want to have kids with you".

Katniss took a deep breath "But were not even close to that right now Peeta why are we letting it ruin everything right now when were still trying to get to know each other".

Peeta sighed leaning against the counter "I'm sorry Katniss we shouldn't let it ruin everything especially since your only home for a short time".

Katniss stepped towards him wrapping her arms around his waist "I know that you want kids and I don't know some day I might want them also but right now I don't want kids. Right now I want to spend time with you while I'm home and not worry about this huge elephant in the room".

Peeta smiled wrapping his arms around her Katniss didn't even care that he was getting flour all over her shirt "I want to spend time with you to".

Katniss smiled and said "Good because I think you and I need to spend some alone time together".

Peeta smiled "I couldn't agree more but it'll have to wait until Gracie goes home".

Katniss nodded her head and stood on her tip toes to kiss him "I'm going to change my now dirty shirt you finish your amazing cookies and we'll meet in the living room okay?'

Peeta nodded and kissed her again "Sounds good".

Katniss let go of Peeta and headed towards his bedroom where she had extra clothes, after changing into a pair of running shorts and a black tank top she left the bedroom and headed towards the living room where Peeta was already sitting on the couch next to Gracie. Katniss sat down to next to him and asked "So what are we watching?"

Peeta shrugged and said "No idea but it's about Barbie's".

Katniss laughed and rested her head on Peeta's shoulder watching the Barbie movie on the TV. The timer went off towards the end of the movie and Peeta got up to get his cookies out of the oven. Gracie turned to Katniss and said "Do you like Barbie's?"

Katniss smiled at the girl deciding to lie and say yes instead of the truth that instead of playing with dolls she was hunting with her dad "Yes I like Barbie's".

Gracie smiled at her and hopped off the couch to dig through her very pink back pack. Eventually the little girl pulled out five different Barbie's and sat them in Katniss' lap. "These are my favorite Barbie's we can play with them".

Katniss looked at the dolls trying to hide her disgust, she always hated dolls she would much rather be outside getting dirty and hunting with her dad. Katniss smiled at the little girl "Okay so what are we going to play first?"

Gracie smiled at her showing all of her teeth and started talking so fast that Katniss had a hard time keeping up with her. They continued playing with the dolls until Peeta came out with a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk on a tray he sat them on the coffee table smiling. Gracie squealed and jumped towards the coffee table to eat her cookies. Peeta laughed and said "Slow down Gracie" Peeta sat down on the couch next to Katniss as she set all the dolls on the coffee table "I didn't think you were the type of girl to play Barbie's" Peeta whispered in her ear.

Katniss grinned turning towards him "Believe me I wasn't and I'm still not" she whispered back.

Peeta laughed and grabbed some cookies for them to eat. After all the cookies were gone they put in another Barbie movie making Katniss want to shoot herself. Halfway through the movie Gracie fell asleep with her head in Katniss' lap, soon after Katniss fell asleep with her head on Peeta's shoulder. Peeta just sat there watching the two girls sleep thinking how great it would be if this was his family with his and Katniss' daughter asleep in her lap. When Delly came to pick up Gracie he softly moved himself from Katniss and picked up the little girl carrying her to the car for Delly. When he went back upstairs Katniss was still asleep on the couch so Peeta gently picked her up carrying her to his bedroom where he lay down next to her quickly falling asleep with his arms wrapped around the girl he loves.


	7. Chapter 7

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 7

It had been a month since Katniss and Johanna came home, Peeta and Katniss haven't had any more awkward moments, everything was great between them. Peeta had taken the weekend off so that they could go to the coast and have some quality alone time. Currently they were Katniss' truck on their way to Newport Oregon; Peeta was driving as Katniss slept in the passenger seat. Two hours later they pulled up to their hotel room where Peeta shook Katniss awake.

"Katniss wake up babe were here" Peeta said.

Katniss blinked opening her eyes and sitting up "Were already here?" Katniss asked.

Peeta laughed "Yeah you feel asleep thirty minutes into the drive".

Katniss smiled "I always fall asleep on car rides been that way since I was a kid".

Peeta smiled "It's cute, a little boring but it's cute. Let's go check in and then get some lunch I'm starving".

Katniss laughed and got out of the truck following Peeta into the hotel office, where he paid for the room as Katniss looked at a magazine. After he was done Peeta took her hand and they went to the truck getting their bags before finding their room. Once they found room 304 Peeta opened the door stepping to the side so that Katniss could go in first. The room was amazing it had a queen size bed with a flat screen TV on a dresser with a little couch, it had its own little kitchen and table with two chairs, the room looked out onto the ocean and had a little deck with a table and chairs, in the bathroom there was a two person Jacuzzi tub and a walk in shower. On the table was a bucket with ice and a bottle of champagne.

"Peeta this is amazing" Katniss said setting her bag on the bed.

Peeta smiled wrapping his arms around her waist "I wanted it to be special, your only here for another month and this is the only time I can a weekend off".

Katniss kissed him and said "You are the sweetest man I have ever meet Peeta Mellark".

Peeta grinned and said "I love you Katniss".

"I love you to Peeta" Katniss said before pressing her lips against his. Peeta moved so that the back of her legs were touching the bed, he slowly lowered them to the bed and moving up so that they were completely on the bed. Katniss ran her hands through his hair that was starting to get to long as Peeta moved his hand onto her stomach and closer to her breast, when Katniss heard his stomach growling. Laughing Katniss pulled back "I think your stomach is demanding attention".

Peeta smiled sheepishly "It's not the only thing demanding attention".

Katniss laughed pushing on his chest so that she could move "Well it's going to have to wait because I'm hungry to".

Sighing Peeta stood up as Katniss fixed her shirt "So where do you want to get food?"

"There's this little restaurant down on the bay front we could go to, it's really good" Katniss said as they headed towards her truck.

They sat down at a table where they ordered clam chowder; Katniss got a BLT while Peeta got the fish and chips basket. "So what do you want to do after this?" Peeta asked.

"Well since were down here we might as well look around at all the different shops get some salt water taffy" Katniss said.

Peeta nodded his head "Sounds good, Johanna made me promise to bring her some salt water taffy, so we'll probably have to buy a lot".

Katniss laughed "Yeah like the whole store. I'm really glad we got to do this Peeta".

Peeta smiled taking her hand in his larger one "Me to, I want to be able to spend quality time with you before you go back. Do you know where you're going?"

Katniss grimaced "I really wanted to wait and tell you when we got home and not ruin our weekend".

"Just tell me Katniss, I promise I won't let it ruin our weekend" Peeta said squeezing her hand.

Katniss looked down at the intertwined hands and said "Were going back to Fort Benning but only for a week, after that were going to Afghanistan again".

"Why are they sending you back there, you were just there?" Peeta asked slightly angry.

"Because my tour was never done we just got granted a leave for a little bit, were lucky we even got it, we were supposed to stay overseas for over a year. But Haymitch pulled his smooth talking and got us all a break. We're staying overseas another nine months" Katniss said still looking at their intertwined hands.

Peeta took a deep breath "I can't say I'm not upset, I was hoping you would get to stay in the states even if it was in Georgia. But I know this is your job and you can't control your orders, I'm just glad you're here now".

Katniss stood up and reached over the table grabbing his face and pulling him towards her, she kissed him firmly on the mouth before pulling away and whispering "I love you so much".

Peeta smiled "I love you to".

The two sat back down ignoring the looks they were getting from the other tables. "Let's skip shopping we can do it tomorrow, right now I want to be alone with in our hotel room".

Peeta grinned and put his hand up "Check please".

Katniss laughed and said "You'd better hurry bread boy I'll be in the truck" she stood from the table stopping to kiss him on the cheek and teasingly rub her hand over his pants. Peeta followed her with his eyes out the door before quickly paying the cheek and practically running out the door.

After spending quality time together they ordered dinner through the room service and just hung out in their room before Peeta got the idea to go walk on the beach. It was already dark and slightly cold but they didn't care hand in hand they walked down the beach just talking and laughing. Eventually they sat down with Katniss between Peeta's legs with her back against his chest, his hands sat on her stomach and his head on her shoulder, together they watched the dark ocean crash into the beach.

"We should come out here tomorrow when the sun is setting" Peeta said.

Katniss nodded her head "Yay we can bring our own little picnic".

"And I can paint, I love painting sunsets" Peeta said.

"Yeah you can put it in your gallery, Prim told me it's a big hit that you've had people come in from Portland" Katniss said.

"Yeah he bought a couple of my paintings which is what paid for this weekend actually. He paid twice as much as I was asking" Peeta said.

Katniss smiled "Because he knows you're a wonderful artist, you make things look so realistic".

Peeta smiled kissing her neck "I have great inspiration".

Katniss laughed moving her head so she could look at him "How did I get so lucky in finding you?"

Peeta smiled softly at her "I feel in love with you when we were five years old in singing class, but you never noticed me not even when we had two wonderful night's together".

Katniss smiled softly "I wouldn't change anything that ever happened in our lives because it brought us together right here in this moment, even though I lost Gale I know he's in a better place and that he would want me to be happy, and you make me happy, you made me believe in love again".

Peeta smiled and said "I wouldn't change anything either, but I feel bad for saying that".

Katniss raised her eyebrow "Why do you feel bad?"

"Because in order for me to have you Gale had to die which is something I wouldn't wish on anyone" Peeta said softly.

Katniss put her hand on his cheek "Gale knew the risks when he joined the army we both did. I wish Gale didn't have to die either but he did and he wouldn't want me dealing on the past he would want me to move on. And I know this because we talked about it when we got deployed, we both said that if one of us died while in Iraq then the other was to move on and be happy".

Peeta smiled softly at her "You're an amazing woman Katniss Everdeen".

Katniss laughed "And you're an amazing man Peeta Mellark".

Peeta moved so that Katniss was lying on her back with Peeta laying on top of her, slowly he bent his head kissing her softly on the mouth. They didn't know how long they stayed there kissing each other but when a wave came up and got them wet they both sprung apart laughing. Standing up they walked back to their hotel room where they spent even more quality time together in the Jacuzzi tub.


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 8

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated and that this is so short but it's been crazy with Thanksgiving and my finals are coming up so I've been studying like crazy. Hope you enjoy it. _

Katniss had two weeks left with her family and Peeta, and she planned to make them enjoyable. She and Johanna had heard from Haymitch that they were being immediately sent back to Afghanistan and they would be going straight into the heat of things. She hadn't told her mother or Prim, or Peeta, and she didn't plan to they already worried so much and they didn't need to worry any more. Today she was going to be spending it with Prim at her apartment; they planned on a girl day, watching sappy girl movies and eating popcorn and candy. Katniss had just got the DVD player from her room hooked up to the TV in the front room and put the popcorn in the microwave when Prim walked through the door. She had a bag full of junk food and one full of movies.

"Hey Katniss" Prim said setting the stuff on the dining room table.

"Hey Prim. So what movies did you bring?" Katniss asked.

"I brought Bridesmaids, The Notebook, The Lucky One, and Magic Mike" Prim said.

Katniss laughed "So two funny ones and two sad one's where you're going to end up crying at the end".

Prim smiled "Of course can't have a girl's night without the traditional cyers. Johanna didn't want to join us?"

"No she said she would leave the heart felt moments and crying to us, she had plans with Clove" Katniss said pouring the popcorn in a bowl.

Prim laughed "Oh, how did you get rid of Peeta? You two haven't left each other's side since you got home".

Katniss just smiled "I told him I wanted some quality time with my little duck. So he's going out with some friends from high school. Most likely he'll show up here afterwards".

Prim just smiled and said "Well then let's get this quality time going and put in the movie. Which one first?"

Katniss laughed and said "Doesn't matter you choose" she sat down on the couch pulling the popcorn bowl into her lap.

Prim put in the Notebook and sat down on the couch eating some of the popcorn, like Katniss predicted Prim ended up crying at the end.

"Do you feel no emotions?" Prim asked as Katniss put another bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Katniss smiled "No I do but only for certain things, and certain people".

Prim shook her head "How is it that were realted again?"

"I told you mom and dad adopted you" Katniss said.

Prim scowled and hit her sister's arm making Katniss laugh "That joke isn't funny anymore Katniss".

Katniss just laughed harder and said "No it's still funny" Katniss poured the popcorn in and sat down again as Prim put in Bridesmaids. By the end of the movie Katniss was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt, and Prim practically sprinted to the bathroom because she was going to pee herself. After filling up the bowl again and getting some more water they watched The Lucky One. Katniss had to admit this movie made her a little teary eyed and pulled at her heart strings. Luckily they kept the room dark so Prim couldn't see her sneakily wipe the tears from her cheek. When the movie was over Katniss hurried to the bathroom where she washed her face with cold water trying to remove the tear tracks on her cheeks and the red from her eyes, once she deemed herself ready she went back out to see Prim had already put Magic Mike in.

"You ready for some extreme male sexiness?" Prim asked.

Katniss laughed and said "Yeah bring on the male strippers" the two sisters laughed as Prim pressed play.

Once the movie was over Prim just sat there in a slight daze "Rory really needs to learn to dance and to get a body like that".

Katniss just laughed and stood up heading towards the kitchen, Prim followed her "What you have to admit that things would be incredibly sexy if Peeta, or Rory could do that and look like that".

Katniss laughed and again and said "I don't think Peeta needs to change, everything he already does is more than enough for me".

Prim covered her ears "I don't want to hear about my older sister's sex life please, I already know too much".

Katniss just laughed and pointed her finger at Prim "Same goes for you, I do not want to know about my baby sister's sex life".

Prim smiled and said "Deal. I should probably get going; I have to work tomorrow afternoon".

Katniss hugged her sister and walked her to the door "Thanks for coming Prim, it was fun having you over, well hang out again later this week okay?"

Prim nodded her head "Of course we will. Love you Katniss".

"Love you to Prim" Katniss said opening the door.

Peeta was standing there, his hair was messy and going into his eyes, and he was wobbling slightly. Peeta smiled and said "Hey Prim, Hey Katniss".

Katniss smiled "Peeta what are you doing here?"

Peeta hick upped and said "I'm here to see you beautiful".

Katniss shook her head "You're drunk. I'll see you later Prim".

Prim just smiled and said "Okay see you later Katniss, bye Peeta".

Peeta waved as Prim walked down the hall "Bye Prim" he called loudly.

Katniss shook her head and grabbed Peeta's hand pulling him into the apartment "Come on baker boy let's get you to bed".

Peeta had a cheesy grin on his face and said "I would love to go to bed with you Ms. Everdeen".

Katniss laughed "I don't think so baker boy" she took him to her bedroom and helped him into the bed where he clumsily took off his shoes and shirt. Katniss went into the bathroom and got a glass of water and some Advil for him to take, when she came back out Peeta was in nothing but his underwear and was lying on the bed in what he thought was a sexy pose.

"Are you ready to ravished Ms. Everdeen?" Peeta said.

Katniss shook her head "Take this first and then you can ravish me" Peeta obliged quickly and lay back on the bed "Let me get ready I'll be out in a minute" Katniss said going into the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door and sat on top of the counter watching the time on her cell phone. Whenever Peeta drank he always ended up passing out soon after, she knew it would only be a couple of minutes before he fell asleep. Finally after fifteen minutes she poked her head out the door to see Peeta lying on his back and snoring. Smiling she walked into the bedroom and changed into her pajama's. She covered Peeta with the blanket and got in bed next to him. resting her head on Peeta's shoulder she quickly fell asleep next to the man she loves.


	9. Chapter 9

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 9

It was two days before she and Johanna were supposed to leave and she was in her apartment packing her things with Peeta. She decided to give her apartment to Prim and Rory, since both of them still lived at home she figured they needed a place of their own, and why not give them this place, she was hardly ever here, and when she was she was mostly at Peeta's apartment. So the two agreed to move Katniss' things to Peeta's and her just live there, currently Katniss was in her room packing up all of the things that had to do with Gale that was left in her apartment. Smiling sadly she picked up the picture of the two of them when he proposed and looked at it memorizing their happy faces. She sat the picture carefully in the box along with the personal things she had kept and closed it writing 'Gale/Katniss' on the box. Taking a deep breath she looked around the bedroom thinking of all memories she had it. The first she had was when she and Gale had first moved in and were painting Gale had ran the paint brush over her face causing her fling paint at them, they ended up in an incredibly messy paint war. The last memory she had was of her and Peeta and the two of them discussing her moving in with him permanently and giving the apartment to Prim.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by Peeta coming back calling out "Piazza's here".

Taking a deep breath she stood up and left the bedroom, Peeta was in the kitchen putting pizza on plates "Hey".

Katniss smiled "Hey food smells good".

"Yeah" when Peeta looked up he must of saw her red rimmed eyes because he stopped messing with the pizza and stepped towards her "Katniss what's wrong?"

Katniss shook her head "I was just thinking of all the memories I have in this apartment".

Peeta smiled sadly and wrapped her in a hug "I know it's hard, you've been through a lot in this apartment".

Katniss sighed "Yeah but it's time for some happy memories to come into this building. And it's time for me to move on; I want to make memories with you in your apartment".

Peeta smiled "It's our apartment now".

Katniss laughed "I guess you're right. Come on let's eat and then get this stuff to the storage unit, so we can make some memories in our apartment".

Peeta grinned "I like the way you think Ms. Everdeen". After they loaded all the boxes in the two trucks, one full of things for the storage unit and the other full of Katniss' things to take to Peeta's apartment, Katniss decided to leave all of the furniture in the apartment, Prim and Rory could do what they wanted with it. After they put everything in the storage unit and got everything in Peeta's apartment the two collapsed on the couch exhausted. Soon the two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Katniss woke up from the beeping of Peeta's watch in her ear. Groaning she hit Peeta's chest "Peeta turn off your damn watch"

It took a couple of try's but Peeta finally managed to turn it off, sighing the two laid there "We have to get up were supposed to be at your mothers by nine".

"I think I know a way for us to have some fun and get ready at the same time" Katniss said.

Peeta raised his eyebrows "And how do we do that?"

"Shower same time" Katniss said grinning.

Peeta grinned and sat up on the couch pulling her into his lap once he had her situated right he stood up holding her bridal style and ran off towards the bathroom.

They ended up showing to her mom's thirty minutes late but neither really cared, it was their last day together before she left. When they pulled up everyone was already there, the Hawthorne's, Johanna, and Clove. When they walked in the house Johanna grinned at them waggling her eyebrows, Katniss just smiled and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Katniss said.

"Katniss, it's about time you two got here. What took you so long?" Her mother asked.

Katniss just smiled "Peeta got a little carried away in the shower".

Her mother and Hazel furrowed their eye brows but Johanna just laughed and elbowed Peeta in the ribs "Way to go lover boy".

Peeta just blushed and turned to talk to Rory. Everyone was in the living room talking and laughing when Katniss stood up "Everyone I just want to say that I love you all and I'm going to miss you terribly when I leave tomorrow. But there's something I need to do, everyone here knows that I spend most of time when I'm home at Peeta's apartment which is why I decided to move in with Peeta".

Everyone smiled and said 'Congratulations'.

Katniss and Peeta smiled but Katniss kept talking "Instead of letting Greasy Sae rent out my apartment I've talked her into letting me give the apartment to someone else" and with that she pulled out the little box and handed it to Prim. Who looked at her confused, Katniss just smiled and said "I'm giving my apartment to you and Rory. Gale would want me to give it to you two, you guys need a place of your own, and this way you don't have to pay deposits and all that. And I think its time that old apartment saw some happy memories again".

Prim smiled at her sister with tears in her eyes "Thank you so much Katniss". Prim stood up and embraced her sister in a tight embrace; the two just stood their hugging each other for a long time. Both Hazel and their mother had tears in their eyes, Rory stood up and put his hand on Prim's shoulder.

The two sisters broke apart and Rory stepped forward "Thank you Katniss, this means a lot to me. I know what that apartment meant to you and Gale, and I promise you we'll make happy memories there. I'm happy for you and Peeta, and I know Gale would be to".

Katniss smiled and hugged the younger boy "Just take care of my little sister".

"I will" Rory said before the two pulled apart.

"Katniss that was a really sweet thing you did" Her mother said.

Katniss shrugged and intertwined her hand with Peeta's "It felt like the right thing to do".

Everyone continued talking and laughing and enjoyed another great meal made by Hazel and Mrs. Everdeen. Once everyone left Katniss sat on the couch between her sister and mother just enjoying the fact that they were all together the only thing missing was her father. After just sitting with her family for a while Katniss stood up hugging each of them tightly "I love you two so much".

"We love you to honey. Just be safe and come home to us alright" Her mom said.

Katniss smiled "Don't worry I plan to do exactly that". The three of them embraced again in a hug before Katniss left with Peeta. Once they were back at the apartment Peeta and Katniss just laid in the bed holding each other. They didn't speak they just enjoyed being in each other's arms because neither of them knew when it would happen again.


	10. Chapter 10

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 10

Six months since Katniss had last seen her family or Peeta. She gets to talk to them once a week on the phone but it still isn't enough. She misses her baby sister, her mother, and her boyfriend like crazy. Currently Katniss was in her bunks with Johanna trying to sleep. They were getting ready to go on another mission. But this one was worse and a lot more dangerous; they were going after the main leader Snow. They've spent weeks planning everything and going through drills. She should be sleeping since their leaving in five hours but all she could think about was how she had lied to Peeta and her family, she didn't want to tell them that his mission was probably one of the most dangerous she's gone on and there was a very big chance that she wouldn't return. But she couldn't tell them that, she told them it was just a routine scouting trip with nothing to worry about.

Katniss finally fell asleep but only managed to get hours of sleep, she was completely exhausted, but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell Haymitch that. Once all of her stuff was packed for the mission she grabbed her guns and headed towards the Humvee. She was riding with Johanna and Finnick but both of them were quiet since this was such a serious mission, even though none of them would ever admit it they were all terrified.

"Alright were pulling up to the location before we start off on foot. Make sure all of your stuff is ready" Haymitch said.

Each of them checked their equipment before the Humvee stopped. They all climbed out loading their packs on and gathered around Haymitch, they looked at the map again before heading towards the capital were Snow was at. By the time they reached their safe house that was at least another ten miles from Snow's mansion in the capitol it was already dark, and they were all tired and hot.

"Alright Odair, Everdeen your on watch duty first, Mason and Clark will relieve you" Haymitch said.

Katniss and Finnick nodded their heads and left to get set up. Once they were on the roof and looking around Finnick spoke "Did you ever tell your family what this mission really was?"

Katniss shook her head "No their already worried enough as it is. Did you tell Annie?"

Finnick smiled "I told her it was a pretty serious mission but I've dealt with worse and that everything would be fine".

"Do you feel bad for lying to her?" Katniss asked looking down at the street.

"I always do but why make her worry even more, you feel bad about lying to your family and Peeta?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah I do. Today is my mom's birthday and I didn't get to call her" Katniss said.

Finnick set his hand on her shoulder lightly squeezing it, when Katniss looked up at him Finnick smiled before pulling her into a hug "Don't worry fire girl she knows you love her and that if you could you would have called".

Katniss nodded her head "Thanks Finnick".

Finnick released her and smiled "Anytime". They continued walking around the roof making sure the streets were clear, until Johanna and Clark came up relieving them.

"Get some sleep brainless, tomorrow's another big day" Johanna said.

Katniss nodded her head "Just try not to get shot Mason" she said before following Finnick downstairs. They left their safe house before dawn removing anything that showed they were there. They had just made it a mile from their safe house, Clark stepped onto the street first followed by Danielson to make sure it was okay. Finnick, Johann, and Katniss were just getting ready to follow them when Clark stepped on a roadside bomb, killing him and Danielson instantly, and causing Finnick, Johanna, and Katniss to be thrown back at least three feet. The team medics Francis and Campbell checked them out, but none of them were hurt just a little shaken. After making sure everything was okay they doubled back and decided to take another way since they didn't want to risk going down the street again.

They stopped and sat down taking a break while Haymitch paced in front of them "We just lost two great irreplaceable men but we have to keep going, we need to finish this mission. If we keep going we'll get to the second safe house by night fall".

Everyone nodded their heads and stood up but being more careful this time as they walked. "You sure you're alright brainless?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, my ass hurts from landing on that rock though. You alright Jo?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah I'm good, I just want to get this ass whole already" Johanna said.

Katniss nodded her head "Me to". They finally made it to the second safe house but Katniss didn't have to do guard duty this time. Her sleep was filled with explosions but the people being killed were the one's she cared about the most, Peeta, Prim, her mother, Johanna, Finnick and even little Posy. The next morning she had to remind herself that they were all safe back home and that Johanna and Finnick were trained for this kind of thing and would be perfectly fine.

By the time they made it to the third safe house everything had gone smoothly. This night she and Johanna were on guard duty. They were on the roof looking at the street when she noticed someone watching them from an apartment building a couple of blacks away. She decided to keep an eye on it, but then she noticed people on the streets that kept looking up at them. Johanna must have noticed something suspicious as well because when she turned towards Katniss her face was grim. They nodded towards each other and Katniss put her hand on her walkie talkie "Haymitch we've got suspicious activity on the streets as well as a building two doors down from here".

Hyamitch came back his voice raspy with sleep "Stay were you are and don't engage, I'll have Odair and Campbell come join you on the stairs where they can't see them the rest of us well take positions down here".

"Got it" Katniss said before she traded sides on the roof with Johanna. She heard a low whistle and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Finnick and Campbell standing in the stair case. Nothing happened for a while but when a man walked by their safe house on the side walk he dropped something on the ground before sprinting off "Grenade" Katniss yelled into her walkie talkie. She dove onto the ground when it went off shaking the building; she got up on her knee's keeping her back to the wall "Everyone okay?" Katniss asked.

Everyone nodded their heads before Finnick ran to her side and Campbell ran to Johanna. Right when Campbell crouched down a bullet whizzed past his head "Were under fire" Katniss said into her walkie talkie.

Right when Haymitch responded heavy fire started coming from the buildings around them "Everyone is okay down here, just take care of the men in the buildings sweetheart" Haymitch said.

"We need to take out the buildings so they can get on the streets" Katniss said.

Johanna smiled "It's about time some real action" she loaded her gun and winked at Katniss before turning around and aiming at the men in the buildings.

Katniss shook her head and turned around aiming at the buildings on her side as well. She was able to take one of the guys out easily but the other guy was proving to be harder she wasn't at the right angle to get a good shot on him. "I need to move in order to get a good shot on this guy" Katniss said.

"Okay I'll cover you just make it quick" Finnick said.

Katniss stood and sprinted to the other side of Finnick sliding onto the ground. She had a great shot on the guy but he also had a great shot on her "I need you to keep firing at him so I can get him without getting shot in the head" Katniss said.

"Got it" Finnick said. Finnick shot at the opened window making the guy move behind a wall, Katniss took aim and said "Okay stop". Finnick stopped shooting and the guy moved out from behind the wall, he didn't even get a chance to take aim before Katniss shot him in the head.

"Buildings are clear" Finnick said in his walkie talkie.

"Got it, help us out with the streets, their hiding behind cars and we can't get them" Haymitch said.

Johanna and Campbell were doing fine on their own "We need to move if we want to get them I can't get a good shot here, even if I had my sniper" Katniss said.

Finnick nodded his head "I know, the next best place is the building next to us but there's a gap between us, we would have to jump it".

Katniss smirked "Let's jump them". Katniss back up slinging her gun onto her back before taking off sprinting, when she got close she kicked off the edge flinging herself towards the other building, she landed wrong on her left ankle making her fall to her side. But she ignored the pain and stood up going to the ledge, when she turned her head she saw Finnick jumping across the building landing perfectly on both feet "Show off" Katniss mumbled before turning around to see three guys hiding behind a car below her. Finnick went to the other side of the building taking the guys out that were trying to get into their safe house. Katniss took aim killing the three men. The rest of her team came out of the building killing the rest of the men on the streets, Katniss leaned against the roof taking a deep breath, she obviously twisted her ankle but she could handle that.

Finnick came and kneeled in front of her "You alright fire girl?"

"Ya I think I just rolled my ankle" Katniss said.

Finnick smiled "That's what you get for trying to be a show off" Finnick picked her up bridal style like she weighed nothing and moved to the doorway to take them downstairs.

Katniss rolled her eyes "Always trying to be the hero Odair".

Finnick laughed "Only to you Everdeen". Finnick carried her downstairs and radioed Johanna telling her to cover them as he took Katniss to Francis so he could wrap her ankle. Once everything was done and over with everyone meet in the safe house, everyone was fine besides her rolled ankle and Grant got shot in the arm but it was just a graze he was fine after Clark stitched it up. They decided to get an early start on their the list walk towards Snow's mansion, even though it was painful and she had to have Johanna or Finnick help her she made the walk, thinking how lucky she and her team were.


	11. Chapter 11

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 11

They had been stationed in the Capitol five blocks from Snow's mansion for two days now. Another unit had met up with them and together they were planning on how to get into the mansion so that they could finally capture Snow. Katniss' ankle had healed and she was able to walk fine on her own again. Finally after two days of planning they had figured out, they would be split up in six teams with three each, each team would sneak into the mansion at a different location, taking out guards as they went. Eventually they would all meet in the middle of the mansion where Snow's office was and make the arrest, they would all have ear pieces that allowed them to talk to Haymitch and the other units leader Black. Those two would be staying back at the headquarters helping the teams get through the mansion. Katniss was on a team with the two people she trusted most with her life, Johanna, and Finnick.

The night before they would evade Snow's mansion the three of them sat up going over everything, they made sure that each of them had a small first aid kit on them, along with plenty of bullets for each of their guns. After everything was ready they sat around talking and laughing, they didn't talk about their loved ones since it would be too painful, they made their last night before they went on one of the most dangerous missions of their lives enjoyable and happy. They didn't plan on leaving until after dark the next day so they got to sleep in through the morning, and then they would have a last minute meeting.

That night they got everything ready after checking everything again for the tenth time, before they watched the two teams before them leave the headquarters. Once it was their turn to leave they nodded at Haymitch and left the safe house. They were supposed to enter the mansion through the back and then work their way upstairs and to the middle of the mansion. Once they got to their entrance they used a tiny camera to slide under the door and check that no one was guarding it once they made sure the coast was clear Johanna picked the lock. Once the door was open Finnick went in first waving Katniss to come in next, Johanna came in last shutting the door quietly.

"It's clear, let's get to the stair case" Finnick said.

Johanna and Katniss nodded their heads and followed Finnick out of the little hallway; they were able to make it to the back staircase without running into guards or anyone who worked for Snow. They had just opened the door for the stair case and entered it when a woman carrying towels came down the stairs. When she saw them her eyes widened and she dropped the towels, she opened her mouth ready to scream but Katniss shot her in the chest before any sound could come out. "Haymitch were in" Katniss said into her ear piece.

"Alright sweetheart everyone else is in as well keep moving" Haymitch said. Haymitch told them that they had full coverage to take out any threat, even though the woman was only a maid she was going to alert every one of their presence and they couldn't have that. But Katniss still felt bad for killing the woman. Finnick moved the body underneath the stairs doing his best to hide it from sight. They made sure there was no blood on the floor before Finnick moved up the stairs.

When they got to the top they used the camera again "There's a guard at each end of the hallway, both have guns holstered to their hips" Johanna said.

"Alright, Finnick you open the door I'll take out the guard on the left end of the hallway and you take out the guard on the right end of the hallway" Katniss said to Johanna.

Johanna nodded her head as did Finnick, Katniss and Johanna moved into position making sure their guns were ready and had silencers on. Finnick put his hand on the door handle, he put one finger up slowly counting to three before he ripped the door open, Johanna and Katniss quickly moved out of the door way shooting each of the guards before they had a chance to turn around.

Finnick smiled "Nice work ladies".

Johanna smirked "You know it pretty boy, let's get these two hide in here and keep moving".

Since Johanna was stronger she took care of her guard on her own while Finnick helped Katniss. Once both of the guards were hide as best as possible in the stair well the three looked at their map and moved towards the center of the mansion. They made it half way without any more incidents, but of course right when they got ready to turn a corner they ran straight into five guards standing around drinking coffee.

Thankfully none of them had their walkie talkies on them but they still had their guns. They were able to take three out before any shots were fired by the enemy, but one shot was fired and got Finnick in the arm causing him to go down, Johanna tackled one knocking him out with the butt of her gun while Katniss shot the other in the neck.

Finnick was fine, it didn't look like it hit any major artery's but the bullet was still in there. They didn't have time to dig it out so Katniss wrapped it in bandage. Johanna handcuffed the unconscious guard and gagged him so he couldn't yell out when he woke up. They stuffed him in a closet along with the four dead guards before moving on.

They were almost to Snow's office when they ran into another one of their groups, together they moved to Snow's office. There were two entries to his office, the first was through the main double doors, and the second was through a hidden back door that was directed right behind his desk. Three groups were going to go through the doors at the same time, Finnick, Johanna, and Katniss were going through the main doors. They all got into position and one person at each location counted to three; on the count of three they blew the doors open with the C4.

They all moved in screaming hands up when everything was clear Snow was standing in the middle of the room with his hands up, he had a smirk on his face.

"Well you finally caught me" Snow said with a devious smirk on his face/

The smirk on his face was really irritating Katniss but she kept her moth closed. They put Snow in handcuffs and all of them led him out of the building with their guns trained on him. Once they were our two different units went into the building to retrieve anymore guards and all the dead bodies. Katniss stood on the steps of the mansion watching as they loaded Snow into a Humvee, Finnick was getting his gunshot wound cleaned by a medic and Johanna was talking to Haymitch. Katniss looked back at Snow to see that he was smiling at her, but it was more of a cynical smile like he knew something she didn't, she saw his hands twitch in his handcuffs causing her to look at his hands. In his left hand was a small black box with a red button, see looked at him again to see him smile at her again.

That's when realization hit her, it was a detonator, her eyes widened and she yelled out "Bomb, he's got a detonator". Snow laughed and pushed the button before the two guards could take it out of his hands. Katniss wasn't sure what to do, there were still at least twenty soldiers in the building but she couldn't get all of them out, she did the only thing she could she ran down the steps, right when she hit the last step the bomb went off throwing her into the air.

She landed hard on her stomach, she couldn't hear anything but she could see people running around yelling, she saw Johanna and Finnick running to her but it was like they were in slow motion. That's when she realized she was on fire, she could smell her hair burning, all rationale thought left her head she stood up getting ready to run, but she was tackled to the ground by Finnick. She hit her head hard on the pavement; the last thing she saw was Finnick's wide scared eyes as he patted out the fire and Johanna's tearful eyes as she yelled something Katniss couldn't hear before she fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 12

Pain that's all that went through Katniss Everdeen's head as she started waking up, when she first opened her eyes she immediately closed them it was way too bright.

"Katniss… Katniss can you hear me" someone said, but she didn't know who, all she could think about was how much pain she was.

"Mmmm….. p….pain" she managed to get out.

"I'll go get a doctor" the person who sounded female said, she could hear the footsteps move from beside her bed and a door open and then close. Katniss tried opening her eyes again but more slowly this time. It took a few times but she was finally able to get them open, she was in a white room, looking around without moving her neck she could tell she was in a hospital room, but it didn't look like one of the make shift one's at base. She went to move her arms but when she went to lift her right arm white horrible pain shot up her arm. Breathing heavily she thought about what happened. She remembered arresting Snow and watching him press a button on a detonator that resulted in the mansion blowing up with people still inside it. She remembered Finnick tackling her to ground because she was on fire. Before she could think anymore Johanna dressed in civilian clothes came back into the room, an African American man dressed in green scrubs and a white lab coat came in behind her.

Johanna smiled at her sitting down in the chair "It's good to see you awake brainless".

Katniss smiled before she looked back at the doctor who was injecting a needle into her IV. "This is some pain medicine to help" the doctor said.

Instantly Katniss felt the pain lessen, it was still there but more of a dull ache. "I'm Doctor Green, how are you feeling Soldier Everdeen?" the doctor asked.

"Better now, exactly what happened, and where am I?" Katniss asked hoarsely.

"That's good. You are in Landstuhl Regional Medical Center in Germany. You were treated as best as possible at your base in Afghanistan before you were flown here were you have had three surgeries. As to what happened well Snow blew up his mansion when you were only a couple of feet from it. The explosion knocked you forward ten feet, some shrapnel embedded into the back of your legs and arms, but your back was saved because of your Kevlar. Since you landed on your front, you have a couple of cracked ribs; your chest area is bruised pretty badly. But a piece of burning fire wood landed on your back resulting in you catching on fire as well. Your hair was burned pretty badly, it is shoulder length now but it should grow back just fine. Your uniform and Kevlar protected your back from getting serious burns, but you still have some second degree burns on your lower back and hips. The worst was on your arms and legs, especially your left arm. Your left arm is from the shoulder to the elbow covered in third degree burns, we had to use skin grafts to help. Both of your legs from your butt to the middle of your calf are covered in third degree burns as well, we also used skin grafts to help. We successfully removed all of the major shrapnel out of your arms and legs, and so far the skin grafts are proving to be successful. But you're going to need some more surgeries to apply more skin grafts, were sending you to Walter Reed Army Medical Center in Washington D.C. in two weeks where you will finish your surgeries. Do you have any questions?"

Johanna set her hand on top of Katniss' trying to be gentle since it was wrapped in bandages "When will she be able to go home?" Johanna asked.

"It's hard to tell right now, her burns are pretty serious and we have to make sure that the skin grafts are helping and that she won't develop any kinds of infections. I would say that you'll be in the hospital for at least two months before you can go home" Doctor Green said.

"How long was I asleep?" Katniss asked.

"We had you in a medical induced coma for a week so that we could remove the shrapnel and treat the burns without causing you unbearable pain" Doctor Green said.

Katniss nodded her head "Thank you Doctor, can I have some time alone with Soldier Mason now?"

Doctor Green smiled "Of course, one of the nurses will be back in forty minutes to check on you" he said before leaving the room.

Johanna laid her head on Katniss' bed sighing heavily she stayed like that for a little bit before she lifted her head, Katniss noticed there were tears in her eyes "You scared the hell out of me brainless. When the explosion went off you thrown forward and all this burning crap landed on you and you weren't moving. Finn and I tried getting to you but there were so many people and then all of a sudden you stood up looking like you were getting ready to run so Finn tackled you trying to put the fire out. We refused to leave you on the way to the base your heart stopped they had to give you CPR and use shock pads to revive you, I don't think I've ever been so scarred" by the time she was done talking Johanna had tears running down her face.

Katniss could feel the tears running down her face as well with slight pain she moved her arm setting her hand on Johanna's face making her look at her "I'm so sorry Jo".

Johanna tearfully smiled gently taking Katniss' hand in hers "You have nothing to be sorry about Katniss, it's all the bastard Snow's fault. He's in custody and from what Haymitch told me he's being prosecuted as we speak, Haymitch doesn't think he'll get anything except the chair".

"That's good, where's Finn?" Katniss asked.

"He's getting his hands and chest re-wrapped. When he tackled you he wasn't wearing his jacket or his Kevlar just his under shirt, he got second degree burns on his hands and chest from trying to put you out" Johanna said.

Katniss closed her eyes trying to stop the tears, she opened her eyes when she felt Johanna's hand on her head "Hey don't cry Katniss, Finn did what you would have done for him, he's perfectly fine he just has to have his bandage's changed every couple of hours and some kind of nasty cream put on. We all know you would have done the same thing for him, hell if Finnick didn't get to you first I was fully prepared to tackle you myself. There's nothing to feel bad about Katniss".

Katniss closed her eyes "I know, I just feel bad he was hurt. Has anyone talked to my family?" she asked slightly nervous to know.

Johanna sighed "Yeah I've talked to them every day, your mom and Prim haven't gone to work they said it was because they were so worried that they knew it would be dangerous if they treated anyone. Peeta stays at the house with them along with Rory, he doesn't say it but I know he's scared shitless, he wants to get on a plane and fly here but I convinced him not to, that he could meet us in D.C., their all worried about you but they know that you're going to be fine".

"What do you mean meet us in D.C.?" Katniss asked.

Johanna smiled "Haymitch pulled some strings; he got it so that Finn and I could fly to Washington D.C. with you, we can only stay a week but it's better than nothing right?"

Katniss smiled "Yeah it's diffidently better than nothing. Thank you Jo for everything".

Johanna smiled "Were family brainless, I just did what you would do for me".

There was a knock on the door before Finnick poked his smiling face in "I heard Soldier Everdeen was finally awake".

Katniss smiled "You heard right Soldier Odair".

Finnick smiled coming into the room, he traded spots with Johanna in the chair and gently took Katniss' hand in his, "You have no idea how happy I am that you're awake. You gave us a real scar".

Katniss smiled sadly "Yeah I know, Jo told me what you did and how you got burnt for it. Thank you Finn, there is nothing I can ever do to repay you".

Finnick smiled "There is no reason to repay me, remember when you took a bullet for me saving my life. Just think of it as payback okay? I'm just glad you're alright Kantiss I don't know what Jo and I would have done if something happened to you". Finnick stood up and kissed her forehead "Alright no more emotional crap it's time we celebrate that all of us are still alive".

Johanna and Katniss laughed, the three sat in the hospital room talking and laughing. The nurse came in injecting more pain killers into her IV and gave Katniss some water and pudding. Since she just woke up from being in a coma she could only eat small amounts of food and liquids. After she was done eating she felt incredibly tired, so Johanna and Finnick left the room letting her sleep, saying that she could call her family tomorrow.

The next day Katniss was able to egg scrambled eggs with orange juice for breakfast and she was able to sit up in bed without much pain, but she had to have help since she couldn't use her left arm very well, and moving her legs caused her to almost black out with pain. After she was finished eating the nurse brought in a phone she could use to call her family, Johanna and Finnick left the room giving her some privacy. Taking a deep breath she dialed her mom's phone number.

'Hello' her mom answered.

"Mom, it's me" Katniss said relieved to hear her mom's voice.

'Katniss, oh my god…' her mom said before breaking into tears.

Katniss was in tears as well "Mom please don't cry your making me cry".

'Oh sweetie I've been so scared, I haven't been this scared in my life. Are you alright?' her mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm in pretty serious pain and everyone has to help me do things which is getting annoying already and I've only been awake for barely twenty four hours" Katniss said with a small laugh.

Her mom chuckled a little bit 'You were always independent even as a small child. I'm so happy you're okay Katniss, let me get Peeta the poor boy has been a nervous wreck' her mother set the phone down and Katniss listened to the sound of nothing on the phone.

Soon the phone was lifted up and Peeta spoke into the phone 'Hello'.

Hearing his voice made every emotion inside Katniss break, tears flew down her cheeks and she gasped out "Peeta".

'Katniss, Katniss is that you" Peeta asked, Katniss could tell he was crying by the way his voice choked up.

"Yes it's me Peeta" Katniss said.

'Katniss, I…. I can't believe it's you, I was so scared. I wanted to come to Germany but Johanna told me not to, I… I need to see you Katniss, I need to see that you're okay' Peeta said.

"I want to see you to Peeta you have no idea how much but there really is no point of you coming. I'm being moved to Washington D.C. in two weeks, besides getting civilians who aren't family onto a military base is nearly impossible. Just stay home with my mother and prim, we can talk every day and even Skype the nurse said there's computer's I can use to Skype with you" Kantiss said.

Peeta sighed heavily "Okay, I won't come to Germany. I just… I need to see you Katniss I need to be able to touch you".

"I know Peeta. But right now I can't really have people touching me, I can barely hold up the phone right now" Katniss said.

"You know that doesn't make me feel any better" Peeta said, but Katniss could tell he was smiling.

"I know. I love you Peeta so much" Katniss said softly.

"I love you to Katniss. I should probably let you go so you can get some more rest, but we can Skype later tonight okay, have Johanna call and we'll set it up" Peeta said.

"Yeah that sounds good, these next two weeks are going to go by really fast I promise. I love you Peeta" Katniss said.

"I love you to Katniss, I'll talk to you in a couple of hours, get some rest, love you" Peeta said before hanging up the phone.

Katniss hung up the phone setting it on the table that went across her lap; she called the nurse in so that she could help her lye back down in the bed and get some rest. Once she was comfortable she stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened and what her future was going to look like. Even though no one was saying it right now she knew that she would be getting a purple heart for her service and asked to retire from active duty because of her injuries. Even though she would be perfectly fine there would be no way she could return to active duty, it would take at least a year for her to fully recover. They wouldn't make her leave the army permanently they would try to talk her into recruiting or some kind of boring desk job, and she didn't want that she wanted to go back to active duty with her family. Shaking her head she pushed the thoughts aside and relaxed into her pillows falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 13

Currently Katniss was getting ready to flied back to the states, so she could have two more surgeries and be reunited with her mother, Prim, and Peeta. Since the accident she's had a total of six surgeries, five of which were during her time in her medical induced coma. She still had a hard time moving on her own but she was able to use her right arm to full extent. Johanna and Finnick would be riding with her on the plane and keeping her company even though she would most likely be asleep most of the time because of the pain meds. Finnick's burns were healing nicely, he would have some scaring but it wouldn't be as bad as Katniss'.

"Hey brainless you ready to go?" Johanna asked coming into the room.

"Yeah I'm ready to go" Katniss said.

Johanna nodded her head and went into the hallway to get the nurse. She would be moved with her bed since it was so hard to move her at all and she would stay in her hospital gown with blankets draped over her. She was excited to see her family, but she didn't want them seeing her burns, the doctors had shown her pictures and they were horrible, even though her mother and Prim were doctors she did not want them seeing that. Haymitch had sent all of her belongings to the hospital in Germany which was nice. He even sent the uniform she was wearing when she got burnt. The backside of it was completely destroyed and in shreds the front was still intact but had dry blood and some tears in it, with tears in her eyes she had Johanna rip off her name tag and pack it with her belongings. The doctors gave her a large dose of pain medicine before they loaded her in the military ambulance, Johanna and Finnick rode in a Humvee behind her. By the time they got to the airplane Katniss had no idea what was going on and fell asleep before they even boarded her.

Katniss woke up inside another military ambulance, which was weird because she could remember seeing the plane in Germany. "Welcome back to the states brainless" Johanna said from her side.

Katniss looked at her to see Johanna sitting there smirking at her "Did I seriously sleep the whole plane ride?"

Johanna laughed "Yeah they kept giving you pain meds, it was a pretty bumpy flight and it would have been pretty painful for you so they just kept you knocked out".

"Where's Finn?" Katniss asked.

"He's riding in a Humvee behind us; we should be at the hospital in fifteen minutes. Annie and Clove are meeting us there as well" Johanna said.

Katniss smiled "That's good at least you two get to see your loved ones before you have to go back".

Johann nodded her head "Yeah, it's going to be weird not going back with you".

Katniss reached over and took Johanna's hand in hers "You'll always be my best friend Jo, and I'll be there with you in spirit, besides you've only got two more years left and then you can come back to Oregon and drive me crazy".

Johanna laughed "I look forward to it brainless".

Katniss smiled but didn't let go of Johanna's hand, the two friends sat in silence as they drove to the hospital, when they pulled up to the hospital Johanna squeezed her hand "You ready?"

Katniss smiled "Yeah I'm ready".

Johanna smiled before hopping out of the ambulance so that the nurses could get her out of the ambulance and into the hospital "Welcome back to the states Soldier Everdeen, we know your family is here waiting for you, but we have to get you set up and run some exams before we can let them see you".

Katniss nodded her head "That's fine I understand".

The nurse smiled as they wheeled her into the hospital with Johanna and Finnick behind them. When they got to two double doors they stopped so that Katniss could talk to Johanna and Finnick. "You guys go see Clove and Annie, tell my family it'll be a couple of hours before I can see them because they have to do some tests and stuff".

Finnick smiled "Alright, just try not to have too much fun without us, we'll see you in a little bit fire girl" he said bending down and kissing her cheek.

Johanna kissed her other check and said "Don't worry I'll keep Peeta from getting arrested".

Katniss laughed "Thanks Jo" she smiled at her friends as the nurses opened the doors and pushed her through.

Two hours later Katniss was in a fairly large hospital room dressed in a new hospital gown and on new more comfortable bed. They had given her a small dose of pain killers since the tests she had to go through consisted of them poking and prodding her burns, plus she was required to move so that they could change her clothes and switch beds. They put her in a semi upright position so that she could hug her family easier, currently she was sitting up with her head back and her eyes closed, the pain killers had dulled the pain but not completely gotten rid of it.

She heard the door open and then a quiet broken "Kantiss".

Her eyes snapped open and she looked towards the door "Prim" she said tears instantly springing to her eyes. Prim ran towards her bed practically throwing herself onto Katniss' bed to hug her, but she hit her left arm which was still incredibly sensitive making her cry out in pain.

Prim pulled away wide eyed "Oh my God Katniss I'm so sorry".

Katniss smiled grabbing her sisters hand with her good one and pulled her into a one armed hug "It's okay Prim, don't apologize you just have to be careful of my left arm it's extremely sensitive".

Prim hugged her older sister, Katniss could feel her tears hitting her shoulder, she had tears running down her face as well, when she felt someone touch her hair she looked up to see her mom standing there smiling, she also had tears running down her face. Katniss smiled and said "I would use my other arm to hug you both but I can't without blacking out".

Prim and her mother gave tiny laughs as Prim pulled away so Mrs. Everdeen could hug her oldest daughter; Katniss closed her eyes reveling in the comfort of her mother's arms. When her mother pulled away wiping the tears from Katniss' face she stepped to the side so that Katniss could see Peeta standing in the door way.

"Peeta" Katniss said barely above a whisper.

Peeta stepped forward rushing to her bed, her set both of his hands on her cheeks kissing her on the lips, Katniss sat her good hand on his cheek and kissed him back, she could feel both of their tears. When they pulled away Peeta rested his forward against hers "You scared me to death Katniss".

Katniss smiled "I told you I would return home to you, I kept that promise, I might be a little banged up but I'm alive".

"You're alive" he whispered before kissing her again. When he pulled away he sat on the edge of her bed careful not to touch her hip or leg but kept a tight hold on her hand.

Her mother walked around to her other side and moved her hair out of her face "We were so worried about you Katniss".

Katniss closed her eyes "I know, and I'm sorry but I didn't have control over a psychopath blowing up a building".

Her mother kissed her head "We know sweetie. Did your doctor tell you how long you would be here?"

"The doctor in Germany said that it would be at least two months but it could be longer it depends if the burns get infections or not. I have to have a couple more surgeries to continue with the skin grafts" Katniss said. When she turned to look at Peeta his eyes were closed tightly and his other hand was in a fist that his knuckles were turning white. Frowning Katniss squeezed his hand "Peeta what's wrong?"

Peeta took a deep breath opening his eyes, his eyes were teary and Katniss could see red like he hasn't slept in days "It's hard listening to you talk about it like it's no big deal".

Katniss frowned but restrained from saying anything "Mom, Prim can you give us a moment".

Her mother smiled "Of course sweetie, we'll go see Finnick and Johanna in the cafeteria" her mother kissed her head as did Prim before the left the room, once the door was closed Katniss turned back to Peeta.

"You think I don't know this is a big deal. I know this is a big deal Peeta I'm the one in a hospital bed, I'm the one who is going to have horrible scars. I'm the one whose career is completely over" Katniss screamed at him, she ripped her hand out of his and wiped at the stupid tears.

Peeta stood up from the bed "I don't give a damn about your career I care about you Katniss, I thought you were going to die. You're acting like having more surgeries and being in the hospital for two months is no big deal, this is a very big deal Katniss".

Katniss breathed in through her nose "Leave, leave right now, and don't you dare come back in here until your head is on straight".

Peeta frowned "Katniss" he said stepping towards her.

Katniss put her hand up "I. Said. Leave" she said through clenched teeth.

Peeta sighed slowly turning around and leaving the room; once the door was closed Katniss put her arm over her eyes and cried.

**In the Cafeteria**

Johanna was sitting with Finnick, Clove, Annie, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim when a depressed slightly looking angry Peeta came into the cafeteria with his hands in his pockets and his shoulder's slumped forward. Mrs. Everdeen stood up and walked towards him "Peeta what happened?" she asked setting her hand on his shoulder.

"We got into a fight" Peeta said sitting down next to Prim at the table.

Johanna leaned towards him "What kind of fight?"

Peeta looked up at her "I don't think it's any of your business Johanna".

Johanna's hand twitched as she read his face "You said something to upset her, what did you say to her Mellark?"

Peeta slammed his hand on the table "I told her I didn't like her talking about her burns and surgeries like it was no big deal, I told her that I didn't give a damn about her stupid career".

Without even thinking Johanna stood up punching him in the jaw sending him to the floor, breathing heavy Johanna walked around the table she stood above him as she spoke "If Katniss didn't love you so god damn much I would beat you until you were hospitalized. That was the stupidest thing you could have said to her, her career meant everything to her besides her family and you, and now it's over, she will never be the same, put that through your head. Think about it, what if you were never able to do the thing that defined you again. Think about it from her point of view you inconsiderate ass whole" Johanna kicked him in the hip for good measure before she turned around, heading towards Katniss' room.

Finnick stood up looking at Peeta who was getting helped up by Prim and Mrs. Everdeen "That seriously was the worst thing you could have said to her right now" he gave Annie a brief kiss before "Saying I'm going to go check on her" he ran after Johanna to Katniss' room.

**Back in Katniss' Room**

Someone knocked on her but Katniss didn't answer hoping they would go away. Obviously they didn't when she heard the door open and two sets of footsteps coming in the room.

"How you doin' fire girl?" Finnick asked.

Katniss moved her arm down "Right now I want to punch something".

Finnick smiled and patted Johanna's shoulder "Well I think JoJo here took care of that. Peeta told us what happened; Johanna punched him in the jaw sending him to the floor".

"You punched him?" Katniss asked shocked.

Johanna shrugged "He deserved it".

Kantiss nodded her head "He did deserve it".

Johanna sat on the edge of the bed "Look Katniss what Peeta said was way out of line, he clearly wasn't thinking, but I don't think he meant I think he just needed me to hit some sense into him".

Katniss nodded her head "I know he didn't mean it, I know he's worried and stressed about me. But it still hurt that he said it, I don't know how many times I've told him how much the army has meant to me, even though it's token so much from me it's given me so much as well".

"And I understand that Katniss" Peeta said from the door way, his jaw was already bruising from Johanna's punch "I know the army means a lot to you. I'm sorry about what I said but you make everything sound so simple and not scary".

Johanna and Finnick stood up and quietly left the room "It's how I'm coping Peeta, I know this is serious and it's scary try being me and waking up from a week long coma to find out almost half of your body is covered in third degree burns. And even though no one has said it yet my life in active duty is over, and that is absolutely terrifying to me" Katniss said.

Peeta moved closer sitting in the chair and pulling it closer to her bed "I get that I do. Johanna was right I needed to be punched in the face so that I could stop thinking about myself and see how things are from your point of view, I'm so sorry Katniss can you ever forgive me for what I said".

"I forgive you Peeta, I just need you to understand this hard for me extremely hard my career is over I can't sleep and I can't use my legs or my left arm, I absolutely hate relying on other people and I have to do that now" Katniss said.

Gently taking her hand Peeta placed a soft kiss on it "I'm sorry I never thought how hard this is for you, I could only think about how scary it is for me. I'm sorry Katniss, I love you".

Katniss placed her hand on his cheek "I love you to Peeta, I just need you to think before you speak and just be here for me".

Peeta smiled "I can do that".

Katniss smiled "Good because if you do something like that again I'll give Johanna full permission to hospitalize you".

Peeta laughed standing up so he could hover above her face "I wouldn't have it any other way" he said before lightly pressing his lips to hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Fighting To Come Home Chapter 14

**Two Years Later**

Katniss Everdeen now twenty six years old sat on her front porch in District 12 Oregon thinking about how much her life had changed. It had been two years since she had received a purple heart in Afghanistan because Snow blew up his mansion causing her to catch on fire and suffer severe burns on her left arms lower back and hips and the back of her legs. She had to stay in the hospital for five months before she was even allowed to go back to Oregon. Her burns healed with some scaring but her left arm was worse than they thought. The burns had caused nerve damage; she no longer had any feeling in her left hand. The scars on her lower back and hip were pretty ugly but Peeta told her she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Once she was clear of hospital appointments and doctors Katniss went back to school and became a Physical Education teacher for her home town's high school. She was also the archery and assistant track coach. Peeta continued running the bakery along with showing his art in the building that Katniss purchased for him. He proposed to Katniss nine months ago, and of course she accepted.

Finnick returned to Colorado living with Annie and his family but he calls and visits often they are currently expecting their third child. Finnick almost died in Afghanistan, he and Johanna were in Humvees when they hit a road side bomb. A part of the Humvee had Finnick pinned to the ground and cut off his right leg just below his knee cap. Annie could care less that he lost a leg she was just happy that he returned home to her.

Since Johanna was severly injured in the Humvee road side bomb she had to stay in Afghanistan for another year without either one of her best friends. But once her four years were done she retired from the army and moved to District twelve with Clove. The two live together next door to Peeta and Katniss. The two are talking about getting married something Katniss thinks would be amazing for her best friend.

Prim and Rory got married a year ago and still live in Katniss' old apartment. Prim is only has two more years of school and in hospital training left before she is a licensed doctor.

Haymitch decided to retire from the army as well after almost thirty years of service. When he came to visit in District 12 he hit it off so well with her mother that he ended up staying which at the time Katniss wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But her mother was happy something she hadn't seen since her father was alive and that's all that mattered to her. Plus the fact that she could tease Haymitch now without him threatening her (too much) was an added bonus.

Katniss smiled thinking of all the people she loved and cared about and how happy their lives were now. Katniss looked down at her growing stomach and smiled, Katniss was currently five months pregnant. The pregnancy diffidently wasn't planned especially since they weren't married yet but Katniss had never seen Peeta so happy before. And she was as happy as she's ever been in her life, even if the thought of having a mini her as Haymitch put was absolutely terrifying.

"What are you doing out here? It's getting cold" Peeta said stepping onto their front porch.

Katniss smiled moving over so he could sit next to her "I was just thinking how everything's changed since my accident in Afghanistan".

Peeta smiled setting one arm around her shoulder's and the other hand on her stomach "I'm hoping your thinking about the good".

"Don't worry I am, besides I don't see my accident and after as anything bad it was meant to happen otherwise who knows where we would be right now" Katniss said setting her hand on top of his.

Peeta smiled "When did you get so philosophical?"

Katniss shrugged "I don't know".

Peeta kissed her temple "Have you thought about any names?"

"Yeah I have. I don't know about a girl but if it's a boy I'd like to name him after my father and Gale" Katniss said looking into Peeta's blue eyes.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Katniss" Peeta said.

"John Gale Mellark" Katniss said testing the name.

Peeta smiled "Sounds perfect to me".

"It does, since I picked out a boy name you pick out a girl's name" Katniss said.

"Okay" Peeta said resting his head against hers and thinking about it "How about Rue?"

Katniss smiled "I like it what about a middle name?"

"How about Rue Primrose Mellark?" Peeta said.

Katniss smiled "You know Prim is going to freak out when we tell her".

Peeta laughed "Yeah I know but it has a nice ring to it".

Katniss nodded her head "It does. I still can't believe I'm going to be a mother".

Peeta kissed her head "You're going to be an amazing mother Katniss".

"And you're going to be an amazing father" Katniss said kissing him on the lips.

**Four Months Later**

Katniss sat in a hospital bed with her hair sticking to her face because of sweet but she didn't care because she was holding her beautiful baby girl in her arms. Peeta stood next to the bed proudly supporting a black eye from when Katniss punched him during labor. He wore the biggest smile Katniss had ever seen on his face with proud tears running down his cheeks.

"She's absolutely beautiful" Peeta said kissing Katniss' head.

"She looks just like you" Katniss said playing with the tiny baby's fingers.

"But she has your eyes. Should we let everyone else come in and see her?" Peeta asked.

Katniss nodded her head "Yeah I wanna see Prim's face when we tell her the name we picked".

Peeta laughed kissing his fiancé and daughter before stepping out of the room. Soon after he came back in the room followed by her mother, Prim, Haymitch, Johanna and Finnick.

"Jesus Katniss you look like shit" Johanna said smiling largly at her friend.

Katniss rolled her eyes "Yeah you'll look just peachy after eight hours of child birth to Jo".

Johanna shrugged "Hey I'm not gonna be the one popping those things out. Now come on introduce us to my goddaughter".

Peeta laughed "Everyone I'd like you to meet Rue Primrose Mellark".

Prim gasped at the name "You named her after me?" she asked barely holding back tears.

Katniss nodded her head "Of course we did little duck". Prim smiled stepping forward to look at the baby.

"She's beautiful" Prim said playing with the baby's fingers.

Everyone stepped forward getting a chance to hold and look at the baby Haymitch and Finnick each kissed Katniss on the cheek "You did good sweetheart" Haymitch said with a sincere smile.

"Hey I helped" Peeta said.

Haymitch rolled his eyes "Yeah but she did all the hard work kid so she deserves all the credit".

Finnick nodded his head clapping Peeta on the shoulder "He's right man all you did was donate some sperm that you had to much fun doing".

"And that's why he has a black eye right now" Katniss said looking at the three guys.

Peeta smiled sheepishly as Haymitch and Finnick roared in laughter.

Her mother sat down on the bed next to Katniss kissing her head and whispering in her ear "You'll do amazing Katniss".

"Thank you mom" Katniss said watching Johanna and Prim argue who had more rights to Rue. Eventually everyone left the new parents alone with their daughter all talking about how beautiful the little baby was.

Peeta sat on the couch holding his daughter in his arms as Katniss got some much deserved sleep.

"Hi Rue, I'm your daddy. I promise you that you'll be loved and cared for; you're going to have lots of aunts and uncles to play with. I promise to always love you and protect you and keep no good boys like me away. Don't tell your mom this but I'll also keep you from going anywhere near the military. I love you Rue Mellark" Peeta said kissing his daughter's head.

But what Peeta didn't know was that Katniss was awake and listening the whole time smiling Katniss spoke in her head 'And I'll be right there next to you Peeta'.

**Two Years Later**

Two years later they had a baby boy named John Gale Mellark, when Hazel found out about the baby's name she broke down in tears thanking Katniss and Peeta.

Neither of them imagined their lives' this way but neither would change it especially Katniss, she finally got her happy ending something she never imagined happening but she couldn't be happier.

The End

**I know I ended this story out of nowhere but I ran out of idea's to keep the story going plus I'm in school again and this is a really hard term so I'm trying to end more of my stories now so that I can study without being distracted. I hope you guys like it, Davis32**


End file.
